Kid Crashed The Wedding
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Kid Crashed The Wedding - Kid stands at the bottom of those stairs with eyes all on him, it's up to Maka who she will choose. Crashed The Wedding by Busted. I do not own the song or Soul Eater. Please enjoy. Rate K  for language. KidxMaka!  :


**Kid Crashed the Wedding**

My heart was pounding in my chest as I raced out of the front door of Gallows Manor. I ran up the road looking round the corners, running backwards and forwards trying to find Death City Chapel. My legs forced me to stop running but I didn't wanna stop, I just couldn't stop.

_Please don't tell me I'm late._

_~ I'm so rushed off my feet,  
>I'm, looking for Gordon Street…<em>

I wish that I had told her sooner how I felt instead of leaving it this close. I felt terrible about what I was going to do, run into the chapel and hope she'd drop everything just for me.

I continued to run up the path. At this rate I wished that I had accepted Maka's invite in the first place then I would have gotten a lift with Liz and the others. But I was glad that I didn't accept it, there was no way I'd be able to sit there and watch as Maka declared her love for Soul, my heart would break.

_~ So much I need to say,  
>I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day…<em>

"_Kid!" Maka exclaimed banging on my front door. "Kid!"_

_It was 4:03 in the morning. I climbed out of my bed and slowly started to walk down the stairs to unlock the front door. My vision was too blurred from lack of sleep to see what I was actually doing, but I managed to unlock it._

_I pulled it open slowly and the teary green eyed soaking wet blonde haired girl that I was completely in love with stood on the other side shivering from the rain and sniffing from the tears._

"_Maka, what's wrong?" I asked pulled her inside and out of the rain. "You're all wet, quickly get upstairs I'm sure you can borrow some on Liz's and Patty's clothes."_

_She sniffed once more before she burst into tears again. She threw herself towards me and flung her arms around my neck pressing her wet clothes against the bare skin on my chest._

"_His cheating on me Kid!" She sobbed into my neck. "Soul, his been cheating on me!"_

_My heart filled with joy but filled with pain and sadness at the same time. "Its okay, it will be okay."_

_Not caring about her soaking wet clothes slowly I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards me, wanting to hold her forever and ever._

_~ Cause she's so right for me,  
>But her daddy disagrees…<em>

"_You better stay the hell away from my daughter!" The angry red haired Death Scythe yelled in my face._

_We stood there in the middle of the hospital. Maka had just been run into surgery after Medusa threw her off the edge of Death City Cliffs. I had dived off of the edge to catch her but I wasn't fast enough, she had hit the rocks at the bottom._

_I crossed my arms behind my back so that Spirit couldn't see the bloody cut that traced down my arm. "I tried to catch her…"_

"_I don't care if you tried to catch her or not!" He yelled. "I don't want you near her!"_

_Soul was standing next to him, glaring straight at me. I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking "Why won't he just leave me and Maka alone, were perfectly fine!"_

_~ His always hated me,  
>Cause I never got a J.O.B…<em>

_Soul pushed me up against the solid brick wall, grabbing me by my collar and using all of his strength to pull me off of the ground. He clenched his fist as tight as possible and held it up directly in front of my face so he could see the anger he held inside._

"_You better stay away from her you hear me!" He yelled. "Or I swear to god!"_

_I raised an eyebrow at him placing my hands on his clenched fist that held my collar. "Or what, what will you do? Soul…"_

_His eyes widened slightly shocked from how calm I was being. "I don't know but you just better lay the fuck off…"_

_He let go of my collar and threw me hard against the wall once again, letting my chock freely causing myself to wrap my hands around my neck._

_He span around and started to walk away from me. "Cause she's mine!"_

I burst through the door of the chapel, not pausing to stand in the doorway and stare at the people that were staring back at me. I looked dead on towards Maka and Soul. Soul was leaning into to kiss Maka and she was just standing there lifeless, neither of them had noticed I had barged in yet, until…

"Kid!" Liz exclaimed standing up between Black*star and Patty. "What are you doing?"

Maka startled turned her head away from Soul to face me with wide eyes. She watched me stand there looking up at her from the bottom of the steps. I completely froze as I looked into her sad emerald eyes, so beautiful.

"Kid get out of here!" Soul yelled beginning to walk down the steps. "She's with me!"

I gasped as my breath was drawn away, I didn't know what to say. I stood there, everyone's eyes were on me, all on me.

"I love you Kid!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs.

She began to run down the steps picking up her big white dress so she didn't tread on it. She reached the bottom step and let her dress go letting it drag on the ground behind her, she grabbed hold of the tiara that was sitting on top of her head and she threw it on the ground beside her.

"I love you too…"

_~ Cause true love lasts forever,  
>And now were back together…<em>

_I caught her green eyes staring at me from across the room, she was smiling up at me from her seat next to Soul. My heart skipped several beats but I regained myself just as the red eyed white haired boy turned around and glared at me._

_I turned my head to stare back down at my test paper, I wanted to look back at her once again but I knew that Soul was still staring at me._

_~ As if he never met her,  
>So looking back…<br>I'M GLAD I CRASHED THE WEDDING!_

The bells chimed in the air around us as I pulled her through the huge chapel doors and started to run up the road to no where. That was the best bit about it, we didn't no where we were going, we felt like we could do anything.

"I'm going to kill you Death the Kid!" Soul shouted standing back at the chapel doors. "I swear!"

She ran out in front of me and jumped into a black muddy puddle, the dirty water splashed everywhere and stained her crystal white dress with bits of black mud. She threw her head back and laughed as if she had never laughed before. She was amazing…

_~ The neighbors spread the word,  
>And my mum cried when she heard…<em>

She held her hand in mine as we walked down the corridors of the DWMA. It was the first day back after I had crashed the wedding. Maka was happy, as was I, and I was proud to say that Soul was left miserable at home probably playing on his x-box or something, but I couldn't care.

"Did you hear?" One of the students said to the other as we walked past. "Kid crashed Soul and Maka's wedding."

"No way!" The other exclaimed. "Well she's better of with Kid, Soul treated Maka like nothing but scum."

I narrowed my eyebrows, it made me so angry at the though of Soul not treating Maka the way she should be. It made me wanna hurt him more than I wanted to in the first place, but I had to hold myself back, for Maka's sake.

_~ I stole my girl away,  
>From everybody gathered there that day…<em>

_Liz ran down the path to Gallows Manor. She didn't hesitate to throw the door open and storm in. She looked over to the sofa and saw me and Maka sleeping on my lap still wearing her dirty white dress._

"_What the hell Kid!" Liz yelled._

"_Sh…!" I exclaimed gesturing to Maka on my lap._

_She rolled her eyes. "I know that you're in love with her but did you really have to go and ruin her wedding?"_

"_I didn't ruin it for her…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I ruined it for Soul…"_

"_Well, you still ruined a perfectly good wedding!" She yelled again._

"_She wasn't happy with him!" I yelled back. "How could she, when he treats her like nothing but shit!"_

"_Kid…" Maka stirred on my lap. "What's wrong…?"_

"_Nothing…" I sighed stroking her hair. "Just go back to sleep."_

"_You're lucky that you got there…" She placed her hand to her forehead. "Just in time…"_

She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and pulled me close to her. I felt her soft breaths against my cheek, moving in closer towards me trying not to stop herself. She brushed her lips against mine softly over and over again. She was about to fully place her lips on mine when suddenly…

"You bastard!" I was thrown into the wall behind me. "I told you to back off!"

"Soul!" Maka pleaded trying to pull him away. "Leave him alone!"

He threw the back of his hand towards her cheek fall pelt letting it smack against her face. "Get off me!"

Maka stepped back clutching the side of her face letting tears drip from her eye lashes and landing on her upper lip.

Soul turned back around to face me. "I said I'd do it and I did!"

_~ I'M GLAD I CRASHED THE WEDDING!_

"Don't waste your time being mad at me for taking her away!" I spat in Soul's face. "It's obvious she didn't wanna stay with you!"

His eyes widened in shock as he brought his fist up in front of my face once again. "I'm warning you…"

"She's glad I crashed the wedding!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

_~ The ring she got was lame,  
>She couldn't take the pain,<br>She didn't want a silly second name!_

_Maka placed her hands on either side of my face. "If true love lasts forever, I'm glad were back together…"_

I pushed Soul away from me, throwing him into the wall that was behind him. "You might aswell forget her!"

He hit his head against the hard wall. "Shut up!"

"Walk away Soul…" Maka sighed standing in front of the red eyed weapon. "I'm glad Kid crashed the wedding…"


End file.
